Major Findings We have completed data collection and we published the clinical findings which demonstrated significant changes after exercise on the speed of voluntary and involuntary reactions time. This summer we completed analyses of the fMRI task and found that there were significant changes in the regains that sub serve balance in this population and these changes were correlated with clinical improvements. Project Impact Statement This project has the potential to contribute to our fundamental understanding of brain injury as well as lead to new treatments to enhance motor and/or psychological well-being and promote neural recovery in those with TBI. The use of fast speed elliptical training is based on recent evidence on the fundamental role of exercise in neural repair and recovery of function across multiple brain subsystems (motor, sensory, cognitive, emotional, etc.). This project also has strong relevance to the intent and mission of the CNRM which is to create bridges across federal institutional efforts to advance the scientific study of traumatic brain injury, with a specific interest in the potential for neural plasticity and recovery of pre-injury functioning.